


A Spidey Thanksgiving

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I came up with this last minute, it's not the best that I've done but whatever, still hope you guys enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Tony takes Peter to the Macey's Thanksgiving Day Parade, but things go a little...out of plan.





	A Spidey Thanksgiving

"Thanks again for the invite, Mr. Stark!" Peter said, "I hadn't been able to go to one of these for a long time." 

Peter and Tony were driving their way to the Macey's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Tony had earlier heard that Peter wasn't going to be doing much this day and Tony wanted to spend time with his kid because hey, isn't that someone he should be thankful to have in his life? 

"It's no big deal kid, I wanted to have a good time with you this Thanksgiving, no matter how mushy that sounds." Tony replied. 

Once they got to the parade, it was already packed with hundreds of people about to watch. Tony and Peter got some hot chocolate and found an area clear enough to watch the parade once it started.

However, what neither of them expected when the floats were appearing was something big, red and blue. 

A spider-Man float. 

Holy. 

Crap. 

Tony was pretty sure Peter's entire brain and body shut down for a few seconds before bursting into tears when he saw it. 

To be honest, Tony was tearing up a bit as well, because _that was his boy!_ And man, was he ever proud of him. So Tony gave him a comforting side hug, rubbing his arm in pride. 

The rest of the parade was going well while the two would occasionally chat about the parade and their week until Peter suddenly got a twinge of his spidey sense which made him flinch. "Hey, you okay?" Tony asked in concern. 

Peter shook his head, "Something's wrong...or about to be." He replied. 

That's when he saw green smoke coming out of the bottom of one of the floats. That can't be good. "Do you see that?" Peter asked Tony as he points out the mysterious gas. 

Tony nodded, "Yeah, and I bet that wasn't part of the parade's plan." he replied, "Look, stay here and I'll go check-" Before he finished his sentence, he looked to where Peter was...no longer. 

Crap. 

He knew this would happen. 

Well, at least the part where if there's something that could be dangerous happening, Peter thinks it's all up to him to stop it. 

Well not on his watch. 

With no surprise, yet utter worry, he saw a streak of red and blue suddenly soar through the sky to get closer to the gas coming out of the float, while hearing many people cheer around him. 

 _"Kid, why didn't you stand still for a sec so we could sort out a plan before going for it straight on?"_ Tony asked Peter in his comms. 

"Sorry Mr. Stark, but I doubted that you would have agreed to my idea about being a part of this. Peter replied as he started crawling to the ground where he saw the gas. 

Huh, that was weird. So far, there looked as if nothing about the gas was harmful to him or anyone. 

But that's when it hit him and Tony at the same time.  

This was a trap for Spider-Man. 

 _"Wait, no kid-!"_ But before Tony could say any more, a few muggers came out from underneath the float with guns, already charging towards Peter.

"Run Spider-Man!" Tony exclaimed, however it looked like Peter was going towards the muggers anyways, ready for action.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, someone needs to stop this." He replied as he started punching one man in the face while kicking the other in the shin to knock him down and webbing him up. One down, four to go.

 _"Kid, let me handle this, or at least let me help you!"_ Tony pleaded. He just didn't want his kid to get hurt, especially not today of all days.

Peter webbed another guy's face and whacked him on the ground. "No, I can do this! Just let me have a chance at this by myself, how am I gonna improve if I don't do it alone? I'll let you know if I need help." Peter responded.

Tony knew that he couldn't protect Peter forever, even if it took all his might not to join him. Instead, he insisted that the kid would be fine and trusted Peter's words.

There were the nerve wracking moments where Peter almost didn't miss some gun shots aiming at him, but once Peter finally knocked out and webbed up the last mugger, the crowd cheered more at Spider-Man's victory.

Peter didn't even realize the crowd's applause until then, but when he did, it brought a big, warming grin to his face. He waved at the crowd, then for sheer pleasure, he swung to where his float was and stood on it while waving some more.

Although the kid could give him immense heart-attacks at times, he couldn't help but feel a big swell of pride that brought a warm smile to his face. "I'm assuming you're fine there Pete?" Tony asked with a bit of a chuckle.

Peter laughed as well, "Yeah Mr. Stark, and I promise, no scratches or anything. I'm fine. Hey, let me know when you wanna leave, cause I might be hanging around here for a little bit longer."   Although Peter wasn't one for wanting admiration, it was nice getting this big one because hey, looks like the people of New York really did like the web-swinger after all. 

** ** ** ** 

When Peter and Tony drove back to the compound, Peter went to his room to take a quick shower and get changed for his Thanksgiving dinner. 

Once he finished up getting ready, he walked into the dining room to find Tony, Happy, Pepper and his Aunt May all starting to gather together at the table. 

"Ah, there's our hero of the day!" Tony said, which gave Peter a smile.  Aunt May rushed to him and gave him a big hug, "I'm sorry that happened to you sweetie, and today of all days." She said while rubbing his back. 

"It's fine May, I didn't get hurt." 

"No, but you could've." Happy relied while giving him a look, which made Peter roll his eyes. 

"What we should leave with this story is that Peter managed to take down those guys and prevent any civilians from getting hurt along with himself." Tony ended the conversation there. Peter smiled at Tony gratefully while Tony gave him a smirk and wink in return. 

Once they were all seated, Rhodey came to the dining table with a big turkey, placed it on the table and started slicing pieces for everyone. "Hey guys, I'm just gonna be a little cheesy here for a second but I'm really thankful I have all of you guys as my family." Peter said. This gave a bit of a surprise to most, but suddenly got many loving comments back at him about how he was family to them as well which made Peter blush. 

"Alright guys, I think it's time to dig in." Pepper said as everyone started eating their delicious Thanksgiving dinner

"So Peter, I heard that there was a big float just for you that made you go all faint over." Rhodey said with a smile, which made them all laugh.

"Awe man, you wouldn't believe the size of that thing!" Peter replied. This lead to a good conversation throughout the rest of the night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so even though I don't technically celebrate this Thanksgiving day because I'm a Canadian, I still LOVE to watch the Macey's Thanksgiving Day Parade because there's always so much stuff happening in them, even the adds sometimes! 
> 
> Fun fact actually: This story's idea was from my mom so shout out to her! I love when she's supportive when I think she won't be such as times like this. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic and feel free to follow me and chat with me if you like. (cause I don't really have that many friends lol) My Tumblr name is thwip-thwip10 
> 
> P.S I didn't describe what the Spider-Man float looked like cause I had no clue what it would be, so I'm letting you guys have fun imagining what it would look like. 
> 
> Thanks guys! <3


End file.
